The Truth About Me
by freaky-mitchel-luvr
Summary: Miley, Lilly, and Oliver are ready to go to college, but the thing is, Lilly never knew the other two, but meets Miley. Rest of summary inside: Moliver LillyxOC
1. Truths

**Summary: Miley, Lilly and Oliver are****all grown up, ready to go to college. But the thing is, Lilly never knew Oliver or Miley. But Oliver and Miley were best friends. Read and find out what happens.**

**Chapter 1: Truths**

**Miley's POV**

_Hannah's Big Break;_

_Where are you Hannah? You've been gone five years and everyone's asking that. Luckily we caught up with Hannah's manager and he said this. "Hannah has made her decision and is ready to announce that she's resigning. She hopes that no one will forget her and she might just come back one day." We hope to see you soon Hannah!_

I read through today's paper. The reason why I took that long break was because of certain family reasons. That and I was thisclose to having my secret revealed. See, I never told anyone, not even my best friend. Who, might I add, has the biggest crush on her. The family reason was because of the two little five year olds running at me. "Miwey, Miwey!" they yelled. They looked at the newspaper I had just set down. "Who's that? She looks pretty." the older one, Kerri Elizabeth, asked. Terri, the younger one nodded in agreement. "That was me. Before you were born."

Before we go on, let me describe Terri and Kerri to you. They both have the same middle name, Elizabeth. Terri, the younger twin, has brown curly hair just below her shoulders with blue eyes. And Kerri has the same hairstyle just with brown eyes. They both are unable to pronounce their "L" sound.

A few moments later the bus horn blew outside. "Come on girls, school time." I took them to the bus stop and waited for them to get on. "Hey Bud, get in here." my dad yelled for me. I ran inside to find him holding up a letter from the University of Nashville. "You got accepted!" "YES!" I've applied there many times but never got accepted. Of course, I was accepted under the name I go by now. I snatched the letter from his hand and read it aloud.

_Dear Courtney,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the University of Nashville because we liked the way you put together your application._

I stopped reading there because that was all I needed to read. Inside there was a big packet with other forms my dad and I had to fill out. It said that the term started next Friday, which wasn't to bad. There was a bus picking all of us up that was in the area.

I set the letter down and went to re-dye my hair. Ever since I took a break from Hannah, I took a break from Miley too. I also took a break from Nashville, and the family moved out of state for a few years. By the time we got back it was to late to start schooling me again, so I just applied for a college. Now-a-days everyone calls me Courtney.

I grabbed the red hair dye from the counter and put the small amount that was needed on my roots, the brown was showing, and followed the procedures; put on where needed; lather into scalp; rinse; and shampoo. After I was out of the shower, I got the straightener and pulled it through my shoulder length hair.

Before I knew it the twins were walking into the door all happy. "We're back Miwey!" Terri said after running to me and squeezing my left leg, holding on for her life. Pretty soon Kerri was doing the same thing on the opposite leg. "Come on, I have news to tell you." With them on my legs, I walked up to their room and shut the door behind me.

"Okay, you'll either be happy, or sad, but," "WHAT?" Terri and Kerri shouted together, interrupting me. "Mommy's going off to college."

**HA, didn't expect that did you? Anyway, more to come! Oh and, the girls can't pronounce their "L's" so that's why they say 'Miwey'. And, only **_**they**_** call her Miley, or mommy sometimes. I kinda added to the chapter a little bit. Just two paragraphs, maybe three...  
**

**Thanx 4 the info Cowgirl4Christ...hope this works!  
**

**Anonymous reviews accepted!**

**freaky-mitchel-luvr**


	2. More Truths

**Okay, sorry it took a while..but here's chapter 2! I rewrote the end though...read on fellow HM readers!!!**

**Disclaimer: Me No OWN!!! lol**

**Chapter 2**

**Miley POV**

I arrived at the bus stop right when I was supposed to. One of the first people I noticed was Oliver. Wait, Oliver? Since when could he get into a good college like this? Ok, calm down! My hair is dyed...right? Okay, I'm good. I walked to the bench and took a seat.

"Hi, I'm Oliver." Butterflies appeared in my stomach when he said his name.

"Mi-...I'm Courtney." I said with a nervous giggle. I looked up and he took a seat right next to me.

"When did you move here?"

"About a year ago."

"Oh. Have you heard of Hannah Montana?"

"Uhh...yea, where'd she go?"

"Oh, she had to go away because family problems."

"Ok, cool. Have you ever been partying?" Oliver looked taken back at my question, then hung his head in shame.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, it's okay. I actually have. It was my 8th grade graduation. This girl I really liked came with me. But I blew it." I stared in shock. Oliver liked me? I wasn't able to confront him about that subject. All of a sudden the bus came up.

"I need to tell you something...sit with me?" I just nodded my head and followed, still in shock. We sat down and he continued.

"After the party, that girl left. I never saw her again. Then Hannah Montana had to stop performing. And Miley moved away." I wanted to know his side of the story, even though I kinda know what happened.

"How'd you blow it?"

"Well, I didn't really _blow_ it. It was both of our decisions." I'm glad the bus stopped there and let other kids on. I'm not really happy with that part of the story. Before Oliver could start talking again, a blonde girl walked back to the seat next to me. She looked out of breath.

"May I...sit here?" she asked me. I nodded. I looked over at Oliver.

"Sorry. We can talk later?" he shrugged and put headphones on.

"Oh, I'm Lilly by the way."

"Hi. I'm Courtney." it went silent for a little and I heard what Oliver was listening to. It was one of the most recent songs I recorded...well back a few years. It was One in a Million. That was a song I wrote about him.

"Do you like Hannah Montana?" I asked, startling him.

"Yea, she really reminds me of Miley. Wanna listen?"

"Sure. Only if I could change the song."

"No prob." I grabbed a headphone and put it in my ear. Then I put one of my favorite songs on. True Friend. After a while the bus stopped again and we left to go to the college. I later found out I shared a dorm with the hyper girl I sat next to. We started setting up our sides of the room. I put a picture of me up a few months ago, when Jackson came home for the summer. It was right after I started dying my hair. It was setup as me sitting on a chair in the center with Jackson and daddy behind me and the twins on my lap.

"Those girls are cute." Lilly said startling me.

"Thanks."

"So what's your natural color?" she asked as if it were an everyday thing.

"I'm really brunette. And those girls are my daughters."

"I figured. I mean there's no mother in the picture and I don't think a guy would be able to pop out two kids. Who's the father?" this girl was funny.

"Uh, I don't talk to him anymore." she was eyeing the picture closely now. Then jumped as my cell went off. It started playing a song my dad wrote for me. I knew it was him cause of the ringtone.

"Hey dad! I'm so glad I got accepted to the University of Nashville! Everyone's so cool here!"

"Miley?"

**Who was on the phone??? Was it really her dad? Jackson? Or someone else? Whoever reviews gets a big teddy bear!!! lol**

**♥ freaky-mitchel-luvr**


	3. Surprise!

**Thanx for all the reviews...sadly, all of you will have to read on to find out who's the father...unless you already have an idea of who it is...but...for now, on with the story...**

**Chapter 3: Surprises**

**Miley's POV**

_Lilly kept asking me questions about Terri and Kerri. I was glad when my phone went off. It played a Hannah song that my dad wrote for me, since it was my dad_

"_Hey dad! I'm so glad I got accepted to the University of Nashville! Everyone's so cool here!"_

"_Miley?"_

Right away I could tell that wasn't anyone in my family.

"Uhhm, yea this is her. Who is this?"

"Miley, it's Oliver! Since when did you go here?" I had to keep up an act with him.

"Oh, you go here too? That's cool. Hey, nice talking to you. I gotta go cause my..uhhm...niece is gonna call. Bye." I hung up before he could say anything.

"Niece huh? More like daughters." Lilly responded with a giggle.

"Oh hush!" I said throwing a pillow at her. A few minutes later, we were totally engaged in a pillow fight that we didn't see Oliver come in.

"Having fun?" He asked startling us.

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" Lilly and I said giggling.

"Well, I came to tell you that I kind of caught up with an old friend. Ooh nice phone." Poor Oliver, always getting...wait, that's my phone! Next to the picture of me and the family! I raced over there and grabbed him towards me.

"Hey, why don't the three of us get some lunch together?" I said, dragging him away from my stuff.

"All I wanted to do was look at the phone."

"Oh...well...I gotta answer that!" I said as my phone rang.

Courtney: Hello?

Robby Ray: Hey bud. How's college?

C: Ohh...it's cool! I met two cool people too. They're names are Lilly and Oliver.

RR: Oliver?!? The same one from Junior High and the one that-

C: Dad! Enough...and yes that one.

RR: Does he know anything?

C: No. Now can we drop this subject?

RR: Okay, but the girls wanna say something.

C: Okay!! Hey Terri, Kerri

Terri: Hi Miwey!!

Kerri: Hi Miwey!!

C: Hey girls! How has daddy been with you guys?

T&K: He's funny. When are you coming back?

C: There's a visitor's day on Wednesday every week!

T&K: Okay. We have to go to nap time now.

C: Okay, bye girls.

We hung up and I turned to see a weird face planted on Oliver. **(A/N: ok, I'm writing in the script format...I think it's easier! The **_**italics**_** are thoughts and bold are actions...so, enjoy figuring it out...Lol)**

Courtney: What?

Oliver: Why did it sound like those girls said Miley?

Courtney: They didn't. They said Smiley cause I always smiled when they were growing up. I can't believe it's been five years! _Oh my god, Oliver will never believe that._

Oliver: Oh, that's cool.

Lilly: So, Courtney is your dad coming too, or is he dropping the girls off?

Courtney: _Holy crap! If my dad comes Oliver will recognize him and get suspicious._ Uhhm, he might. I'm not sure. **Courtney walked over to the picture she had and hid it so Oliver wouldn't be able to see it.**

Oliver: I already saw that picture of your family. Your sisters are really cute. The one reminds me of someone I know. With those big brown eyes. They're filled with love and compassion and I have _got_ to stop reading my moms magazines!** Oliver walked towards the door.** I gotta go, I'm meeting my roommate. Apparently he's transferring from some college in like Oregon.

Courtney: _Oregon...that better not be Jackson. We moved out there and he started college out there._** Miley paced around the room and jumped as her cell went off again. This time it had to be her dad since Oliver was walking back to his dorm.**

Courtney: Hello?

RR: Hey Bud. Jackson just called me. He's moving out here and going to your college. Isn't that great?

C: Dad, it'd be great if he _wasn't_ Oliver's new roommate!

RR: Well, hopefully Jackson doesn't say anything stupid.

C: Dad, I gotta go, now!** Miley hung up her phone, grabbed Lilly's wrist, and ran to Oliver's dorm.**

Lilly: Why am I being dragged into this?

Courtney: I don't know, I acted on impulse. **The girls reached the dorm just as Jackson started putting his luggage.**

Jackson: Hey Mil-** Courtney cut Jackson off from saying anything stupid.** What was that for? Why'd you cover my mouth?

Oliver: Jackson! When'd you get back in town? Ooh, this is Lilly, **he pointed to Lilly** and this is Courtney. **He walked and stood in between the two of them.**

Jackson: You mean Mil-**Courtney ran over and plugged his mouth again.** Can you stop doing that woman.

Courtney: Shut your face Jackson and I won't do it anymore.

Jackson: What's wrong with saying your real name?

Courtney: My real name is not being mentioned until I say it is. Terri and Kerri are coming by with dad on Wednesday. Don't do anything stupid.

Oliver: Is there something I should know about you Courtney?

Jackson: _This is the perfect setup._ Other than she's your best friend and -

Courtney: Shut it Jackson, or I'll tell you know who about you know what.

J: You wouldn't dare. And besides, _I_ could tell you know who about you know what..

C: Just wait for it. I would...and you wouldn't dare.

Oliver: How do you guys know each other?

C: Oh...we go _wayyy_ back!

Lilly: Courtney, does Jackson know you have that picture?

C: No...and now he does...

Lilly: Ooh, sorry. Well, I was just gonna say; it accidentally fell out of the frame and there was a note on the back.

Jackson: A note?

C: You mean you saw what it said?

Lilly: Yea, and I can recite it word for word. It said 'Reminder: Tell him about what happened in 8th grade. He might wanna know why Kerri has those wonderful eyes of his.'

Courtney: _Hopefully Oliver's still as clueless as before..._

Oliver: Wait, what happened to you in eighth grade? Who is this 'him' guy?

Courtney: _Okay, thats good, he still is...but not for long._

Lilly: Can I tell him who signed it?

C: You might as well.

Lilly: Okay, Oliver, the back of the picture was signed Miley Stewart. But then Miley was crossed out and Courtney was written above it.

Oliver: **All that happened was his eyes going big and him fainting.**

C: Lilly and I are going back to the dorm. If he asks...it was all a dream. Bye Jackson.

**Courtney and Lilly walked back to their dorm with little talk.**

Lilly: So, are there anymore secrets?

Courtney: Yea...but I'm gonna tell you when we get back..to..the...dorm.** Courtney spoke as they neared the door. They walked inside and locked the door.**

Courtney: Okay, Lilly do you wanna know a secret?

Lilly: Yea, you trust me with anything!

Courtney: Ok, well...

**Ok! Cliffie there. There's gonna be more than one secret...but thats where you guys come in at. Either message or leave your idea(s) in a review! I'll start on the next chapter a-sap...but I'm not gonna say whos ideas are used...you'll have to read and find out!!! ok...I'll update soon! Bye!**

**PEACE-OUT**

**♥freaky-mitchel-luvr**


End file.
